starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
XJ-6 Airspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Custom XJ-6 Airspeeder | klasse = Airspeeder | ontwerp = Narglatch AirTech | fabrikant = Senator Greyshade's Mechanics | prijs = 55.000 Credits | lengte = 6,23 meter (lengte) 2,66 meter (breedte) 1,40 meter (diepte) | snelheid = 720 km/h | versnelling = 70 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Senator Simon Greyshade Anakin Skywalker (Gestolen) }} thumb|250px|XJ-6 Custom Airspeeder De Custom XJ-6 Airspeeder was een snelle Airspeeder die Anakin Skywalker in 22 BBY gebruikte om de Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell te achtervolgen. Bouw & Uiterlijk De XJ-6 Airspeeder was speciaal ontworpen en gebouwd voor de extravagante Senator Simon Greyshade van de Vorzyd Sector door Narglatch AirTech. De Airspeeder was een opgevoerd sport- en pleziermodel en kon zich qua kracht meten met andere Airspeeders en Cloud Cars. De XJ-6 was 6,23 meter lang, geverfd in een felgele en pistache kleur en had twee zetels in een open cockpit. Het lage windscherm zorgde ervoor dat de bestuurder erg laag moest wegzakken in de zetels. De XJ-6 had vooraan twee speciale turbojet enginges die 30 megawatt konden genereren. Deze motoren waren normaal voorzien om in groepen van 50 in de kolossale Seventh-Stage Bank-Courier Repulsor-Truck op Aargau te worden geïnstalleerd. In deze speeder betekenden deze motoren echter dat het model ernstig was opgevoerd en heel veel energie nodig had. De plaatsing van de motoren vooraan de racer belemmerden het zicht in wedstrijden. De Speeder werd door Repulsorlifts voortgestuwd door een serie van stuwkanalen. De motoren stuurden lucht onder hoge druk door deze kanalen met extreem hoge snelheid. Deze kanalen bevonden zich naast de cockpit en onder de speeder. De lucht kwam uiteindelijk vrij aan de uitlaat van de speeder wat het voertuig een ontzettende stuwkracht gaf. De XJ-6 kon een snelheid van 760 km/h halen. De XJ-6 was vooral gebouwd voor luxe. Antennes waren aan boord om op de hoogte te blijven van de recentste ontwikkelingen, anti-diefstal sensoren moesten logischerwijze dieven afschrikken, tractor units en Inertial Compensators waren in de zetels aanwezig om de passagiers vast te drukken en er was zelfs een elektrisch veld dat insecten aantrok waardoor deze de carrosserie niet konden beschadigen. Verschillende emblemen en stickers van vroegere wedstrijden waren bevestigd op de speeder. De XJ-6 werd door twee joysticks bestuurd en kon acht versnellingen aan. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Achtervolging op Zam Wesell Senator Simon Greyshade was één van de talloze jonge, verwende Senators ten tijde van de Separatist Crisis. Greyshade was bezeten door snelheid en luxe en vormde met een aantal jonge Senators een groepje die gefascineerd waren door Airspeeders (waaronder ook Bail Organa). Door zijn rijkdom kon hij deze XJ-6 laten bouwen en uitbouwen tot zijn persoonlijke speeder om rond te rijden op Coruscant en zijn status te vergroten bij zijn bondgenoten, vijanden en het vrouwvolk. In 22 BBY ontvreemde Anakin Skywalker de XJ-6 van Greyshade om de achtervolging op Zam Wesell in te zetten. De Speeder stond op een open parking opgesteld en Anakins expertise stelde hem in staat om de snelste speeder te kiezen. Hij was net op tijd om Obi-Wan Kenobi op te pikken die van de ASN-121 Assassin Droid was geschoten door Zam Wesell en dreigde neer te storten. Samen zetten de Jedi de achtervolging in op de Koro-2 Exodrive Airspeeder van Zam Wesell. Deze achtervolging voerde hen door de Kerdos Company Recycling Plant, de Greth Lan-Dwu Corporation Electrical Power-Generating Plant en verschillende districten op Coruscant. Tenslotte verliet Anakin de XJ-6 om naar beneden te duiken en Zam Wesell persoonlijk te onderscheppen. Obi-Wan Kenobi zette zich achter het stuur en greep in volle vlucht Anakins lightsaber die hij was verloren in het gevecht tegen Wesell. Kenobi parkeerde rustig de XJ-6 in Vos Gesal Street aan de inkom van de Outlander Club. Simon Greyshade diende een klacht in toen zijn speeder was gestolen en de autoriteiten vonden hem 100 km verderop terug in het Uscru District. Uiteindelijk werd Reymet Autem, de zoon van Greyshade’s lijfwacht, gearresteerd als de dief van de speeder toen hij uit de Snapping Septoid kwam gestapt. Vreemd genoeg verdween de XJ-6 opnieuw toen Autems arrestatie werd verricht. Gelukkig voor Greyshade bleek dat iemand zijn Airspeeder echter had teruggevlogen naar de oorspronkelijke parking in het Senatorial District. Achter de Schermen *De gele kleur keert regelmatig terug in de films van George Lucas als het aankomt op snelheid. De Airspeeder lijkt een knipoog te zijn naar de gele auto van John Milner in American Graffiti. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *XJ-6 Airspeeder in de Databank *Senate Speeder Thief Arrested in HoloNet News *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds category:Airspeeders category:Narglatch AirTech